Keep away the nightmare
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: It isn't easy being a father. Two enemies reflect upon that while watching over their little ones. To think something so small can change a lot in ones life. Splinter and Shredder fatherly moments. Read, enjoy and leave a review. P.S This story do not have a set universe you can choose any adaptation you like.


We all know the drill I do not own TMNT

It belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman and the company or studio that is making both the former and the current Ninja turtles adaptions.

* * *

**Keep away the nightmare**

Splinter

The sound of sobbing was always a heart wrenching thing for a parent to hear. Especially when it is the sound of your child when they are either scared or in pain.

Watching my little ones, parenthood is one of the most exhausting yet rewarding job you will ever have. To think I would end up in the sewers and take it on myself to nurture four small turtle hatchlings. At first I didn't see much of a difference in them, but with time their personalities became more apparent and it was easier to tell them apart.

The oldest one that I named Leonardo was a very cautious fella, he and his younger brother Raphael had a tendency to start bickering and fight. Both of them are extremely strong willed yet they were like the sun and the moon. They would either be an unstoppable team or they would one day kill each other. The fussing little tyke was Michelangelo, he was the youngest of the four quadruplets he was a like a well coiled spring. He would always be bouncing around at times I got tired just by watching him. I cradle the small turtle and softly sing a melody from my homeland.

As little Michelangelo returns into his blissful slumber I tuck him in under the worn and torn blankets the brothers share. The youngest crawls into the embrace of the third child. The one I named Donatello, if I had gone by the age of the old renascence masters Donatello would have been the oldest. But something about this turtle made him more suitable for that name. All four of them had names that meant or was connected to the Christian God or to his angels. All of them where different yet belonged together. They were pieces in each other's puzzles. The five of us were the only ones of our kind. We are all that we have. The no longer matter, they do not care about my origin. All they see is a loving caretaker. But there will come a day where I need to shatter that innocent world they live in. Tell them about the humans and the danger they would be in if they were ever found.

I know that Michelangelo and Donatello would be the most difficult to keep away. They weren't rule breakers but they were too curious for their own good. Michelangelo was interested in the life above ground and about the humans that lived there, he wanted to become part of that, and I had no doubt that as he grew older that desire would grow as well. Donatello wanted to learn. He was like pilgrimage he would walk the entire world until his thirst for knowledge was stated.

But for now I can keep the humans at bay, their monster and their nightmares. I will keep them away from those precious treasures that means the world to me.

* * *

Shredder

If there was one thing I never believed I would become it was a father. My life ambitions would be hindered by a small being dependent on me for years to come. Yet I still kept the little girl.

The child that I had taken under my wing and decided to raise as my own.

It had been far from a smooth and straight path. Karai has always been very stubborn child, with fire in her eyes and bold beyond her years. She probably could rival many men with her fearlessness. I have seen her fight with the foot since she was very young. I knew that you cannot trust someone on a wimp. It would be the end of you.

Yet even if this child do not have a drop of my blood in her veins. I have come to care for the girl. That is why I am now sitting next to her, like a guard dog. Chasing away monsters her mind has created.

Even if this will not be needed as she grows older and I know that I cannot enter her mind and destroy her demons.

I can at least keep the nightmares away.


End file.
